


Reaching Out

by pikaace



Category: King Kong - McOnie/Thorne
Genre: Alternate Climax, Alternate Scene, Based on the Broadway Musical, Don't get it twisted, Gen, ann is kinda a badass, but that's about it, the 2018 musical, though a few things are kinda inspired by the 2005 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: When Ann sets Kong free from his chains during the big show, things don't go exactly as planned.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags didn't tip you off, this is based on the newest 2018 Broadway iteration of King Kong, which is a VERY different beast from the movies so don't go screaming at me in the comments, okay? Okay.

Ann’s scream echoed through the theater. It was the only way to set him free. Kong roared, easily overpowering her, and his chains rattled and creaked dangerously. Dust flew through the air as the hinges started to pull out of the wall and a few easily startled audience members started to panic. 

Ann couldn’t help but feel a sweet sense of satisfaction as Carl struggled to keep the crowd calm. It wasn’t long before Kong broke his chains one by one. “Yes!” Ann cheered. “Get out of here! Go!” 

Kong roared loudly, beating his chest as the audience fled. He then got on all fours and Ann’s smile faded; something was wrong. His eyes didn’t look right at all; they looked...clouded and angry. Kong snorted and his eyes fell on Carl who had given up trying to calm everyone down and was looking for a way out himself. 

Kong stared at him and Carl eventually noticed he was being watched. Kong’s face slowly became one of unbridled anger; this was the one who was responsible for all of this, for taking him from his home! 

Carl started to back away, but that soon turned out to be a mistake as Kong bounded over to him in an instant. Carl screamed as the ape grabbed him in a massive hand and Ann’s eyes widened in fear. This wasn’t right! 

“No! No, no! Stop!” Ann cried. Kong roared, still holding Carl and started smashing his way out. 

“Put me down!!” Carl screamed, trying to pry himself out of the ape’s massive hand. Ann pushed through the mayhem, trying to get closer, but Kong had already broken out of the theater and onto the streets. 

Kong looked around, a bit disoriented by the bright city lights. So many small things on the ground and rolling things that hit his legs; they were all so noisy! He didn’t like it at all! He desperately looked for someplace to go, but there were no trees, just those tall stones! 

Carl struggled in the ape’s grip desperately as his eyes fell on the tallest building in the city. 

Ann finally got out of the theater and spotted Kong. “Hey!” She started to run towards him, but the ape started running away, Carl screaming all the way. Ann didn’t have time to register the fact that he didn’t even hear her, and she spied a taxi that had stopped to avoid being run over by the animal. “Taxi!” She waved, climbing into the car. “Follow that ape!” 

“What?!” The cabbie screeched. 

“You heard me, follow him!” Ann yelled. 

“You’re crazy!” The cabbie got out the door. “It’s all yours lady!” Ann didn’t even have time to roll her eyes and climbed into the driver’s seat. Ann slammed on the gas and zoomed down the road after Kong. She stayed on his trail, barely managing to keep from hitting any panicked people running through the streets. 

“Where are you going…?” She muttered under her breath. The answer was given to her quickly as the Empire State building came into view; of course! He probably wanted to get away from all the noise and lights; he wasn’t meant to be kept in a place like this! 

People screamed as Kong took a flying leap onto the building, still holding Carl tightly as he started to climb at a rapid pace. He was already a good 30 feet off the ground by the time Ann arrived. 

Ann slammed on the brakes, the taxi skidding to a stop. She leapt out and sprinted towards the front doors of the Empire State building. She pushed past the doormen and ran inside, making a beeline for the elevator. She practically slammed the button with her hand and thankfully, the door opened right away. She ran in and pressed the button to the 86th floor. She waited anxiously, muttering ‘C’mon’ under her breath; she highly doubted she would beat Kong to the top, but hopefully she would make it in time. She wasn’t going to let Kong be a murderer. 

The elevator dinged and Ann ran to the next one, slamming the button to the 101st floor. The elevator zoomed up and Ann felt her ears pop. The door opened and Ann ran out; no more elevators, just stairs. 

Ann kicked off her heels and took the stairs two at a time, praying she would make it in time. People were probably calling in the big guns right then; if Kong killed Carl nothing would stop them from murdering Kong in cold blood. She had to get them BOTH off this building. 

At the very top of the building, Kong stood at the top, still holding Carl. Carl made the mistake of looking down from the ape’s grasp, seeing the city below him. “Oh god...oh god…” He tightened his grip on the ape’s fingers, now having second thoughts about the monster putting him down. Kong glared at him with a snort and Carl’s fear reached a breaking point. This was it; he was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut, just waiting for it to be over.

“STOP!” Carl’s eyes flew open. Kong froze and turned around to see a familiar white dress. 

“Ann…!” Carl exclaimed weakly. The man was white as snow and looked more terrified than Ann had ever seen him, and she saw him almost get tossed overboard! Ann didn’t break eye contact with the ape. 

“C’mon, it’s me,” Ann said. “Don’t you recognize me?” 

Kong growled, but his eyes seemed to clear of anger. Ann felt her initial fear melt away and took a few cautious steps towards him, “I know you’re scared...I get it! But this...isn’t gonna solve anything!” Kong snorted and snarled. 

“We can help you!” Ann kept going. “I want to get you home more than anyone...I’m so sorry I let this get so out of hand.” Kong growled softer this time, but he looked at Carl and his anger seemed to come back. 

“Please!” Ann begged. “Don’t do this!” Kong looked at her, those sad eyes coming out. “Please…” Ann said. “Let him go.” Kong snorted and then held his arm over the edge of the building making Carl cry out. 

“NO!” Ann screamed. “No no no not like that!” Kong tilted his head. “To me!” Ann said. “Give him to me,” she said it slowly, gesturing towards herself. Kong snorted and slowly brought Carl away from the edge. 

“That’s it…” Ann said shakily. “That’s it, to me, give him to me.” Kong moved towards her and lowered his hand. “Good, Good,” Ann said, reaching up. “Okay...now let him go.” 

Kong opened his hand and Carl dropped out, about a half a foot from the ground. Carl’s shaky legs just about folded under him and Ann grabbed him, keeping him upright. Carl looked up at her in shock, whether because he had survived or because Ann was here in the first place, Ann didn’t know. 

Ann gave him a reassuring look and turned her attention back to Kong. “It’s going to be okay…” She said, walking towards him. “Let’s get down from here...we’ll get you home somehow…I promise…” Kong snorted softly and lowered his head, letting Ann rest her hands on his face, finally calming down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I didn't know where to end it so...yeah it just ends there. How this goes is up to you; Kong can either die as usual or live this time, either way works for me :P


End file.
